epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
ERB News
The ERB News, uploaded to the main ERB channel (and before that, Nice Peter's), are videos that contain information about the ERB series, Nice Peter's upcoming events, and ERB merchandise. They are usually hosted by figures from history, i.e. Ben Franklin, Charles Darwin, Theodore Roosevelt, etc., although one was hosted by Nice Peter. They sometimes contain hints for future ERBs. The videos shown below are each ERB news, in order of release. Currently, Theodore Roosevelt is the most common host. There is also a running joke where the host claims the announcer is an animal of varying description, by displaying a video clip of an animal (with the announcer's recurring shout of "Epic Rap Battles of History" that precedes each fight dubbed over the clip). Hosts The hosts of the news are: *Hulk Hogan *Ben Franklin *Nice Peter *Theodore Roosevelt (four times, one removed and one of those times being with Adam Smith) *Charles Darwin *Isaac Newton *Adam Smith (Along with Theodore Roosevelt) *Leonardo DaVinci (unofficial) Videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History News with Hulk Hogan. File:Epic Rap Battles of History News and Contest File:Epic Rap Battles of History News w Ben Franklin File:Epic Rap Battles of History News. File:Epic Rap Battles of History News with Theodore Roosevelt.-1 File:Epic Rap Battles of History News with Isaac Newton.-0 File:Epic Rap Battles of History News with Teddy Roosevelt - 2 File:Epic Rap Battles of History News with Adam Smith. File:A Special Announcement from ERB. Trivia *There is a running gag in all of the episodes (except for Hulk Hogan's and Nice Peter's) where the host mentions the Announcer and it shows an animal shouting "EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!" in a unique way. **The only one that does not show the animal's natural habitat is Charles Darwin's episode. That one showed a bear shouting in the ERB Studio. *The other running gag for Ben Franklin, Charles Darwin, Theodore Roosevelt (all four videos), and Isaac Newton is the host saying "WHAT'S UP BITCHES?" at the beginning of the video. *Unlike the Hulk Hogan and Nice Peter episodes, the rest of the hosts are not physically portrayed. Instead, they are basically just pictures of the host with their mouths moving and a voiceover. *On June 15th, 2012, an unreleased ERB News was uploaded to YouTube. It was hosted by Leonardo da Vinci and guest starred the REAL Hulk Hogan together with the ghost of Macho Man and Andre the Giant (played by Lloyd). In the end of the video, they hinted Leonardo vs Leonardo, with da Vinci saying "and tell that turtle I'm coming for his ninja ass". The news was taken down due to a copyright claim with Maker Studios. *In Season One, the hosts of ERB news have been in the Rap Battles themselves (Hulk Hogan, Ben Franklin, Nice Peter). **Coincidentally, the battles which there are in are all within 5-battle intervals (#5, #10, #15). *Theodore Roosevelt has been the host for four different news videos. Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3